No Such Thing As Destiny
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Bardock, Celipa, and her twin Kiwa were the only survivors of Frieza's back-stabbing, but not without a price. The three must make it to Earth to find Kakarot before Frieza realizes they're alive and comes to kill them. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine

A/N-I am a huge Celipa/Bardock fan, so just to clear up any misunderstanding, when Celipa told Bardock to go visit his son, she meant that he should see him because he had rarely seen her son while she had seen him a lot.

A/N #2-Though they won't show up until later, I will warn you that Vegeta, Bulma, and the others are the same age as Goku, so they're all babies right now.

A/N #3-Saiyans marry at age 14 and start having babies almost immediately.

A/N #4-Turles is Goku's twin

The Last Survivors

The first thing he saw was the rock in front of his face. The first thing he felt was dirt and blood on his skin. But the first thing was aware of was the dirt in his mouth.

Bardock did not like the taste of dirt.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, trying to wipe the dirt out of his mouth.

"So this is Hell," he muttered, looking around the barren wasteland. But even as he told himself this, small things began to disprove the fact that this was hell.

Where was everyone else? Where was the Great King Yamma people blabbered on about. Why was he still bleeding?

"Bardock…"

He turned his head to the sound. Crawling towards him was a Saiyan female. He squinted, his vision blurred, and could just make out the sight of long, late-evening sky colored hair.

It was Kiwa.

Celipa's twin.

His sister-in-law.

Inspecting his in-law further, he saw why she was dragging herself along the ground.

Her entire right leg, from calve to toe, was blown off. Dried blood was all over her ripped clothes, and strings of muscle and tissue dragged along the ground.

He didn't flinch; he was too used to carnage for that. But instantly he thought how Celipa would react.

The twins were unusually close for Saiyan siblings. Saiyan children were pitted against each other to end familial ties. Emotion was weakness.

But Celipa and Kiwa were unusual; unlike other Saiyans. They were best friends as well as twins, as close as Bardock and Toma were. And the twins thought the same way, and their thoughts were different from other Saiyans. Neither Kiwa nor Celipa thought much of their purging jobs. Despite this fact, both were incredibly strong fighters. What they mainly did on duty was intimidate, or tell the others that they were bored and this was worthless.

Why do people die? A typical Saiyan response was "To see who was strong and who was weak".

Kiwa and Celipa had thought hard about that question, until they came up with the same answer: "People die to show those still living that life is a precious gift".

But why Bardock had to be the one to learn that firsthand instead of Celipa or Toma…His fist clenched as he fought for control.

"Bardock, my…sister's…not…dead."

He looked down as he felt Kiwa grab his leg.

"Listen, I know you two were close and all, but you have to accept it."

Kiwa shook her head. "I can still feel her _chi_. On Meat-_sei_. Celipa's alive…just barely. Her _chi_ is holding steady at about 3."

Of course! How could he be so stupid as to forget that Kiwa was a Spirit Saiyan! She could sense long-range _chi_ without the aid of a scouter! And she must have a link to Celipa in especial!

"Can you feel Toma and Totepo and Panboukin?" he asked.

She looked away. "No."

He dug hi fingers into the dirt and bit his lip. His friends were dead, his wife was almost dead, and his sister-in-law was dragging herself through the dirt with only one leg. He clenched his teeth.

"You can cry…it's okay to cry," Kiwa whispered.

He looked down at her. "What are you babbling about?" he said gruffly.

"Our society makes us so heartless. We're never taught how to cry. Babies have the right idea. They know naturally how to cry." She looked up at him. "Would it help if I passed out?"

He shook his head. "No. If you passed out, you'd probably stay that way."

Kiwa laughed bitterly. "I'll stay alive for Celipa's sake. But other than that I have nothing to live for."

"What are you talking abou…" He cut himself off abruptly. He could've smacked himself. He was such a blind fool! How could he have ignored all those looks Kiwa gave Toma, and the times Toma had asked about Kiwa? The two had so obviously been in love. 

Frieza had taken more than Kiwa's leg. He'd taken Toma and with him, Kiwa's will to live for anyone but her sister.

He looked down at her and quoted what she had once said.

"People die to show those still living that life is a precious gift."

"Mmm," Kiwa moaned, closing her eyes. "Toma would agree."

Celipa hurled every curse she could think of at Toma's corpse. "This is just going to kill her. She'll kill herself. You…" She went off into another round of anger and sorrow-filled curses.

Celipa had woken up on top of Toma. She'd been instantly mortified until she realized that Toma was dead. And that scared her even more than her initial shock. Like her twin, she didn't think much of the blood and destruction that went along with her job. And to see the object of Kiwa's affection lying dead on a strange planet…once again she pondered how worthy the cause was.

She had rolled off him and onto the ground, and then inspected her wounds. She found her person to be as well as expected. She hurt all over and could barely move, feeling that the slightest twitch of a muscle could turn her body into shards of glass. 

Her spirit, however, was soaring. She'd done the impossible. She'd survived an attack from Dodoria. No one could say that, except maybe…

Bardock. Her spirits plummeted. Was he still alive? She wished to God that her scouter hadn't been destroyed. Or that she had Kiwa's special powers to sense _chi_.

She tried to sit up, but almost instantly she hit the ground. She could barely move.

Cursing Dodoria and Frieza and the whole universe, she tried crawling, dragging, and scooting over the ground, until throwing up her hands and giving in.

Tears of rage and sorrow starting welling in her eyes. Angrily, she brushed them away with her fist but they came back. Here she was, at 15 and looking every day of 30, dying on a strange planet away from her husband, her sister, and her 3 sons, and trying not to bawl like a baby.

Her control lessened as tears slid down her cheeks, and for the first time in her life, she cried with real, true, raw emotion.

She cried shamelessly for a long time. Who was there to upbraid her for weakness? Everything she had ever known was crumbling at her feet. Why shouldn't she cry?

After awhile she got a hold of herself. She wiped away the tears, tasting their salt in her mouth, and forced herself up. She wobbled and knelt, resting her hand on the ground, gathering strength.

Then, mustering all that she could, she pushed herself off the ground and, tensing, started to walk.

She was too weak to fly, and Meat-_sei_'s atmosphere didn't intertwin with Vegeta-_sei_'s. But if she could get to her space pod, she could get hom.

Home.

It sounded nice.

Poor Celipa, she doesn't have much of a home to go back to…

Anyway, I know you're thinking "But Celipa loves fighting!". However, after watching the Bardock Special, I saw that she never did any actual fighting. In her Oozaru form she just kinda roared a bit.

REVIEW!!


	2. Moving On

Disclaimer-Go somewhere else. I don't wanna write it, and I'll take a stab in the dark and say you don't wanna read it

To Earth

Celipa dragged herself into her pod and sank into it, breathing in. Never before did she relish in the scent of leather and metal, not even when it was new. It gave her a comforting feeling, something she was used to.

She waited a few seconds, then started pressing buttons. She typed in the code for Vegeta-_sei_: FX27.

Before, she had always wondered what FX27 stood for. She'd finally decided that is was **F**rieza's E**x**periment #27. And that's what it was. Frieza's experiment. Vegeta-_sei_ was a laboratory, Frieza the scientist, and the Saiyans were lab rats.

Her eyes closed briefly in hatred of Frieza as the engine roared up. Dodoria would never scratch his bum without Frieza's blessing. Frieza was behind the attacks on her team, and most likely an attack on all Saiyans.

"After all we've done," she whispered. The Saiyans had sacrificed their lives and those of their children for Frieza, gave up their right to self-government, and forced themselves into warriors and reproducing machines so Frieza would have more servants. All to be like a petted cat, fed its last meal, then stuck under a box and chloroformed.

She smiled perversely at the analogy. Her father had chloroformed an unwanted cat once. Kiwa had thrown a fit…

Kiwa! Celipa's eyes flew open in shock and realization. Kiwa was on Vegetasei! And Frieza…he was going to attack Vegetasei if he hadn't already!

'Kiwa, Bardock,' Celipa prayed. 'Please be safe. I'll kill myself if something happens to you…'

"Celipa's coming," Kiwa whispered.

By now, Bardock was crouching on the ground, holding Kiwa much like you would cradle a baby, but with her leg trailing the ground.

"How can she…her space pod!" Celipa had 4 of them at her disposal! "Kiwa, when and where will she land exactly?"

"I can't see the future. There's no such thing as destiny."

"Woman!" Bardock would've slapped her had she not been Celipa's sister and already injured. "What were those visions I saw of the future? They were right, weren't they?"

"Didn't those visions…didn't they say you would die?"

Bardock was silenced at this.

"Those visions…" Kiwa broke off, panting. "Those visions showed what could happen, not what WOULD happen. Next to nothing is ever set in stone, Bardock."

"Well, can you give me a rough estimate, then?"

"We see her almost for certain, unless we go blind in the next few minutes. Thank God this is still orbiting. We'd have died floating out in space with no air."

"It's barely an asteroid."

"Still." Kiwa panted again. "She's coming closer, I can feel it. A few minutes and she'll be here."

"Good. The sooner she gets here, the sooner we can get off this stinking Hell."

Celipa's pod landed on the asteroid-planet.

A pit formed in her stomach. She pinched herself and stared again. No, she wasn't dreaming. Well, that remedy never worked anyway.

Frieza had already been here.

She pushed a button and waited for the door to open. It slid up agonizingly slow. Losing patience, she shoved it up and got out.

"Kiwa? Bardock?" she called, timidly at first, then louder. "Kiwa! Bardock!"

"Celipa!" someone called back. It was resounded by a feeble "Cel…"

"Bardock? Kiwa? Are you there?" she called again.

"Over here!"

She followed the sound of their voices and turned north-west. Her boots slapped against the hard ground, sending up dust particles everywhere. It was like a nightmare; running blindly, following voices.

What she saw was much worse.

She reared back as she came upon them. She turned away and covered her mouth with her hands. It did nothing, and she vomited, hitting the ground on her knees. Being a planet-clearer, she was well used to carnage, but to see her sister with her leg blown off, and to see that there were only three of her race left, and after an attack from Dodoria…her thoughts were interrupted as the final bout came on and she emptied her stomach.

"Celipa," Bardock said from behind her. "We have to get out of here. What's left of this planet will probably break up and shoot off into space, equaling no oxygen. And there's also no food and Kiwa's dying."

"We can't all fit in my space pod," she said between pants.

"We can. It's been done."

Certain races had been cockier than others, and had blown up some space pods in order to prevent the Saiyans from leaving so they'd have a good fight. Naturally, they had been killed, but the Saiyans had been presented with the problem of getting off the planet. So, one of the pods had 2 more occupants.

Celipa wiped sweat from her forehead and turned around. Her mother had once told her to guard over Kiwa. "Not just physically," her mother, Corna, had said, "but emotionally. She's weaker than you in both respects, so I want you to look out for her." Celipa couldn't let Kiwa see her despairing. Not now. Not when Kiwa had lost out in a potential mate, while her sister still had hers.

"Where will we go?" Celipa said composedly.

"FX50. Earth."

Celipa looked surprised. "Why there?"

"Because that's where our son is."

Celipa's eyes flew open. Saiyan mothers were not told where their offspring was sent. Females of their race had deep maternal instincts running in them. If they knew where their progeny were, they would immediately head to that place and return with their young, murder in their eyes for the one who had sent them there. After a few cases of homicidal mothers, they had finally figured out that they shouldn't tell the women where their children were sent, and then sent the females on their own missions to prevent their frustration from turning to even more killings.

Celipa remembered that the whole reason she and Kiwa hadn't been sent was because of that. Corna had gone ballistic when their older brother, Broc, had been sent out. To prevent anything else like that happening—because Corna would not go on any missions when her children were away—Celipa and Kiwa had remained home when they were born.

"Kakarot is on Earth," Celipa said slowly. If she could be thankful for anything the destruction of Vegetasei had caused, she could be grateful that it provided ample opportunity to retrieve her son. Fathers didn't have paternal instincts on the same level as mothers with maternal instincts, so fathers knew where their children were sent.

"Thank God you're alive, Bardock. For more reason than one."

Bardock got into the pod first. Celipa, carrying her almost unconscious sister, climbed in next to him. She laid her sister across both their laps.

"Shouldn't we head to Meat-_sei_ and get the other pods?" Bardock asked.

Celipa shook her head. "Kiwa's losing time. We have to get to Earth. Now."

Bardock nodded and pressed in the coordinates for Earth.

A baby had been bawling. His adoptive "Grandpa" had paced back and forth, wondering what had gotten the boy so worked up. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. He wasn't hurt, and he'd been fed and had gone to the bathroom. Even though he hadn't had children beforehand, the "Grandpa" knew that something was wrong.

And then, suddenly, the baby stopped. He broke out in a grin and laughed, slapping his small, chubby hands together.

"You are a strange little boy, Goku," Grandpa Gohan said, picking up the child he had found in the woods just a few hours earlier. "And I don't mean just your tail."

Kakarot, or Goku as he was now named, responded by wiggling in Grandpa Gohan's grasp and laughing.

Here are some things to clear stuff up.

1. Goku has Kiwa's ability to sense far-off _chi_.

And for the future:

1. Radditz is on Frieza's ship with Nappa, Vegeta, and Turles.

REVIEW!!


End file.
